Myrtle Varnworth
Myrtle Varnworth is one of the two ghosts that chase Linda in Black Rose. She was Sullivan James's fiance before she passed away from a brain tumor. Black Rose Myrtle and Sullivan have been best friends ever since they were children. She was often depressed, so she usually went into the hall that contained the entrance to the basement, and then disappeared. Miles went down to the basement one day to ask her something, but she was nowhere to be found. There had to be a secret room somewhere in that area, because the funeral home has been around since the 1600s, and buildings that were several centuries old often had loads of secret rooms in them. She was soon diagnosed with a brain tumor, and was dying. Miles was the only person to make it to her in time. Sullivan had a baby monitor with him, and Myrtle had the other one, so she gave a final "I love you" on the baby monitor. That was the last communication they ever had. She gave Miles a poem. She asked him to give it to Sullivan. He promised her he would. She then died. She was not buried, but was rather put into a coffin down in the basement. At the beginning of the game when Linda goes upstairs, Myrtle can be heard laughing somewhere else in the house. Later, Linda finds a baby monitor on the ground, She picks it up. when going back, Myrtle can be heard talking from the baby monitor, saying Come downstairs. A door will then be unlocked and Linda walks down to the basement. When entered the basement, Linda finds the other baby monitor next to Myrtle's coffin. She attempts to leave the basement, Myrtle speaks again to Linda from the baby monitor and saying Don't go... Stay here with me. Linda desperately leaves, but her light flickers, and Myrtle appears behind her (this is her first physical appearance). Later on, when Linda goes into the chapel, Myrtle appears again, and this time, chases her. Linda will remember the note which was written He R EYes D O nt lO O k He R IN t H e eY eS (Her eyes, don't look her in the eyes) Linda tries to not look at Myrtle's eyes and not being too near. When the chase ends and goes back into the basement. She finds a "shiny gold" key in the coffin, but when she goes to leave, Myrtle begins to chase her again. Linda runs into the chapel room to look for a key but still being chased, Linda runs away from Myrtle again. Suddenly Myrtle disappears, the music goes back to normal, the lights stopped flickering. The key from the coffin will open a chest in the chapel. Inside the chest is a note saying The only way to keep Myrtle in her coffin for good is to lock it. I thought I had locked it before, but someone else must have unlocked it. Either that, or the lid was forced open. Linda walks out of the chapel room, down to the basement, to the coffin. When reached the coffin, Linda will lock the coffin, but a silver key falls from the coffin that's labeled "V Room 1". Myrtle starts banging on the coffin lid, all the while screaming. Linda attempts to sprint out of the basement, but the exit door is jammed. She needs to quickly ram it open, because Myrtle breaks out of her coffin and starts walking fast towards her. She successfully rams it open, but the flashlight goes out and Myrtle is heard crying on the baby monitor. When the flashlights turns on, Linda finds a note about the black rose and attempts to leave through the front door, Myrtle then says from the baby monitor again Nooooo! The lockdown system is enabled and a woman voice says Full system lockdown, enabled. Appearance She is a woman with white glowing eyes, her mouth is open and wears a black dress. False Ending Linda disables the lockdown system in the deepest part of the house, but gets chased out by Sullivan James. She manages to run out the front door, but Myrtle is heard on the baby monitor saying "I'll search... forever... in the dark..." A line from the poem she wrote for Sullivan James the day she passed away. True Ending Linda disables the lockdown system in the deepest part of the house, but gets chased out by Sullivan James. While still being chased, she runs down to the basement and goes to Myrtle's coffin. Myrtle suddenly walks up in front of her, then Linda turns around to see Sullivan right behind her before fainting. Myrtle can be heard saying "You're here... You're here... I've been waiting for so long...". Sullivan then says "I'm so sorry. I'll never leave you again." Then the funeral home collapses. Myrtle and Sullivan decided to save the unconscious Linda from the collapsing house. Linda wakes up on the ground outside next to the rubble, and she finds the black origami rose next to her, because Myrtle and Sullivan couldn't take it where they were going, so they left it with Linda as a thanks for reuniting them. How to Avoid She will appear in one spot 3 times near you, and you need to avoid eye contact and too much physical contact. If you look in her eyes for too long, she will look at you with red eyes while the flashlights flickerng different. Then Myrtle pops up in front of the screen and scream, killing you. If you have to much physical contact with her, she will lean in front of the screen from the right side and scream, killing you. In her final chase after you lock her in her coffin, she doesn't teleport. She doesn't stop chasing you until she catches you, interacting with the exit dor or interacting with the purple potion. Only in the expansion she will walk faster and faster as the chase goes on, but there is a speed limit. Timed Mode Only In the main ending, you need to ram the exit door in the basement open, then run out the front door. Once you start running in the path to get the potion ending, she screams. This means she's raging. She will be walking fast. You need to quickly run into the room where you got the baby monitor, and unlock the door in there with your master key. Inside that room, you need to go to the purple potion and drink it.